


Hollow

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Bribery, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rose gets away with fucked up shit, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Whipping, guy can't catch a break, implied brainwashing, it's kind of a bummer sorry, things keep getting worse for Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Losing the Championship title means more than no longer being the Champion. There's paperwork to do, items to return, and debts to repay. Each taking bits and pieces of Leon's soul away until there's nothing left.
Series: Inferno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Kudos: 44





	Hollow

-

  


Leon's eyes were glazed over as he watched the amber liquid swirl around in his glass. He had been rotating his whiskey aimlessly nearly the entire flight, sometimes tilting it so much that the booze came so close to spilling over, but at the last second he would place it back down flat. Only to start rotating it without purpose a few seconds later.

Rose raised a brow at him from across the table. They were on his private plane which was decked out with the best of the best. The two of them had the luxury of relaxing on velvet lined chairs right next to a decent sized window. Currently they were on the way to Motostoke to take care of some things, things Leon personally wasn't excited for.

Rose hummed at the _-Ex-_ Champion before taking a sip of his own drink, keeping his eyes locked on Leon the whole time.

"You've barely touched your drink, Leon. You know it helps."

Ever so slightly, Leon's hand twitched. Keeping his eyes focused on the glass, almost as if he was deliberately avoiding the Chairman's gaze. Since losing his title a week ago, the fallout of the loss was finally in motion. Papers were to be signed, things were to be returned, and the last bit was paying a visit to the numerous amount of sponsors who were betting a lot of money on his success.

Leon placed the glass on the table, the _-tink-_ echoing around the empty cabin, highlighting the heavy tension in the air. He gripped the cup tightly and clicked his tongue on the back of his teeth, turning his sights to the clouds rolling outside the airplane window.

" _Don't_ patronize me, Rose. You owe me that at least."

The Chairman chuckled and lowered his eyelids shrugging as he poured himself another drink.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually Leon. It is....regretful. I had hoped this day would never come but-"

"You made this deal with a kid, I doubt you regret anything you do." Leon's words were curt and devoid of much emotion, golden eyes shimmering in anger but never meeting the green on the Chairman's eyes. Before he left on his 'trip' Hop and his mom gave him Ursaring hugs to be safe, along with a homemade ring to replace his champion one.

_"You'll always be a Champion to me, Lee!"_

Hop's words rang in mind the whole flight, comforting him. His face and actions were always so reassuring and supporting in the darkest of times, it made Leon's heart tighten just thinking about the situation he was in. Whether he realized it or not he found himself rotating the ring with his thumb, having long abandoned the glass.

"Leon..." the Chairman's voice had a small hint of sympathy, but it felt hollow. Honestly he sounded more initiated than anything at the moment. He knew when Leon was stalling, and when he did it just wasted his time.

"There's no use in delaying the inevitable you know. We're almost there. It'll make the landing easier, just drink." Rose tried not to lose his temper, knowing what was waiting for the former Champion down below. The least he could do was try to make the ride as pleasant for him as he could, it was irritating that he couldn't see that. 

Leon gritted his teeth and tensed up. This was it. The day he had try to forget about since he set out to become Champion. He tried to put it out of his mind for years...but no matter what he did it was always lingering in the shadows of his memories. He had stupidly agreed to this deal, egotistically thinking he would never ever lose.

Well...he would be losing in more than one way after today. Never once looking at Chairman Rose, he grabbed the whiskey and tossed it back, swallowing it all in one go. Two minutes had barely passed before his vision started going blurry, his body and mind overheating before finally passing out and slumping against the velvet chair.

  


-

  


Leon awoke with his hands tied behind his back, his mind dazed and vision foggy. His entire body was on fire from the inside out, and it felt like he was suffocating. He tried to speak but his mouth was currently being fucked by one of his Sponsors' cock, and another one was violating his ass. He moaned against his will, that bastard Rose probably put some kind of euphoric drug in his drink along with a sleeping pill of some sort. It made him numb and somehow intensely sensitive at the same time, every time the men moved in and out of him honestly felt amazing, which only made Leon feel worse.

His jaw was stretched to accommodate the man's penis, thrusting in and out of his throat greedily. Leon's tongue felt coated and his ass felt sore, they more than likely went at him while he was still unconscious. Sick fucks couldn't even wait till he was awake, Leon was sure they had preferred him to be drugged out of his mind so he wouldn't fight back. It almost felt like he could have been dead and they wouldn't have cared. No...that wasn't right. They wanted him to be just on the edge, to hear his lustful moans and cries, to see his face twisted in pleasure and anguish. He wasn't sure which was worse.

The man fucking him from behind gripped his thighs so tight, pounding into him with wreckless abandon, hitting Leon's prostate with deadly force. Leon screamed around the dick in his throat, which only seemed to make the men harder. The group of men around them were jeering at him and saying all sorts of nasty things at the former Champion, that he was sure of, but no words managed to reach his ears. The one fucking his face dug his fingers into his violet hair roughly and held him in place as he came into his mouth, grunting as he thrust it all in. Leon lazily gulped it down, not really in control of his actions at the moment, like he was a puppet with someone else controlling his strings. Soon after the other man released himself into Leon's ass, causing him to moan again, his face a deep red. He heard cheers and laughter around him.

Each man had a sharpie in hand, one drew a line down his tits and the other drew one diagonally. They were marking on him as if he was some kind of slutty checklist, which normally this would have pissed him off but his mind was too out of it to care. Leon managed to look at it to see what the damage was, and was able to count...five lines. With hazy eyes he looked up to see the predicament he was in.

It was a pretty decent sized room, not dingy, good lighting. His hands were tied behind him but he wasn't tied to anything at the moment, though he did spot some equipment around him. Five marks so far...and he had around 20 sponsors in Motostoke alone.... All of them were here. Staring, drooling, lusting over his naked body. He noticed some were filming him for their personal spank banks, Rose had assured him before that they were sworn to secrecy, and that whatever evidence they took wouldn't see the light of day. Another one of his infamous deals.

The two men left his side and were quickly replaced with more. One tall man grabbed him by his long hair and yanked him up harshly, it hurt like hell but it also sent tingles up his spine, causing Leon to yelp out in response.

"You cost us a shit ton of money, Champ! Get on your knees!" He tossed him down onto the floor with a **-THUD!-** and promptly grabbed his hips, pulling Leon up till he was on his knees doggy style. He didn't even wait for the other guy before shoving his fat cock up Leon's anus.

"Aaahhhhnnn... _nnnnnn_..." He slurred, taking the man without a ounce of fight in him.

The Ex Champion lifted his head up and back mouth agape, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He had been aware of the possibility of this day happening for so long, but it never felt tangible before. The fact he was being degraded like this by his former Sponsors and being in this situation to begin with simply shattered his heart.  


The tall man slapped his ass cheek and pounded away with frightening speed, their skin making a sickening slapping sound together. The shorter man placed himself in front of Leon's open mouth and went deep down into his throat. He shut his eyes as the men fucked him back and forth, dirtying up his insides more and more. The unbeatable Champion reduced to this, a drugged up slut to be used however his assailants willed it. The trip had only just started and he already wished it was over. The drugs must have started to wear off some as his hearing had started to return, although truthfully he wished it hadn't.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time!"

"It's long over due that he fucked up!"

"I wasted so much money on this himbo, I better get my due rewards!"

"His tits are incredible!"

Both of the men came in him at the same time, grunting loudly as they did. Leon swallowed obediently with tears fully falling down his face.

  


-

  


"How long is your trip gonna be Lee? Me and mum were hoping to spend some time with you!" Hop pouted, not seriously of course but it effected Leon all the same.  
Leon laughed slightly and ruffled his younger brother's hair, earning him a scowl.

"Hah...I got a lot of boring adult stuff to take care of Hopscotch...taking care of League and Champ-Ex Champion business can take a while..." Leon's stomach sank as he tried to put on a happy face for his family who were none the wiser. He could hear Rose laugh from behind him, the crunching of the dirt beneath his feet getting louder as he placed on hand on Leon's shoulder, making his blood simultaneously boil and run cold.

"I'll only have your brother hostage for about three weeks or so. I'll be dragging him all over the place to settle things!" Laughter was had from everyone except Leon because it was just a funny joke, right? Only it was the farthest thing from a joke it could be.

Leon waved to his family with a forced smile as he boarded the plane, his brother smiling widely and waving back vigorously.

"You'll always be a Champion to me, Lee!"

  


-

  


He must have blacked out some because four more marks have since appeared on his chest. His ass and stomach felt so unbelievably full... but there were still 11 men or so left to satisfy, which meant it was far from over. They untied his hands briefly only to re-tie them to a hook on the ceiling, and strapped a bar between his legs to spread them on wide so he looked like a starfish. He was drenched in sweat, eyes half shut and breathing heavily, exposed for all the perverts to see. His abs glistened from the dried fluids they had covered his body in, and he hadn't realized they had put a ring around his cock and balls, now painfully aware of his lack of release.

A large man walked over with his belt and grinned at Leon, tapping it against his hand.

"The Chairman said we could give you a whippin' as long as we avoided your face. I wanna see you beg, Champ."

As soon as he finished his sentence he unleashed his belt across Leon's stomach with a deafening **-CRACK!-** making Leon howl, his mind clearing up though he wished he could have stayed in a fog for this part.

Two other men walked up and whipped his ass and his thigh **-CRACK!-CRACK!-** his body trying to flinch away from the hits but was unable to move. It stung so incredibly bad, resonating up and down his muscles, his beautiful dark skin becoming stained with ugly welts. He sobbed deeply, his chest heaving with audible gasps of breath. Why did he lose...why did he have to lose...if he had kept his streak going he wouldn't be going through this right now though he knew that wasn't correct. This was all because of Chairman Rose and his wack deal he roped a kid into. A really stupid kid. What if he had lost as a kid....he couldn't even think about that right now.

"I said **BEG** Champion!" The man commanded as he struck Leon again on the chest. **-CRACK!-** The men behind him yelled and chanted **BEG BEG** like a gross hive mind. He knew these people, he had dinner with a good amount of his Sponsors... but it was all fake camaraderie...all for show.

Leon kept his gaze at the floor and spoke dejectedly. "Please...."

The man cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in. "Please what?"

Leon shivered as he took in a deep breath. He so badly wanted to say please stop, as if that would do anything to change their minds. They were only here for one thing, so might as well try to get it over with as fast as he could.

"Please...more.." Not enough.

 **-CRACK!-** to his bicep. "More what?"

"Please h-hit me more!" He sputtered, wincing from the pain. That wasn't the right answer.

 **-CRACK-** to his back. "More what?!"

"Please f-f-" Leon didn't want to say it, he really didn't. He stuttered a breath and choked back a sob.

"Please f-fuck me more!!"

The men clapped and laughed at his pathetic display and took him down from the hanging device, only to throw him down on the floor. The Sponsors put all their hands all over him to grope him, pulling him every which way and shoving themselves inside.  


  


-

  


"Our next stop is Hammerlocke, as you know. We'll take the scenic route so you can get some rest. Aside from Wyndon, most of your Sponsors reside there so you'll need to have a lot of stamina." Rose read off his itinerary like a bored school teacher on a field trip. It was so nonchalant and distant, considering he had left Leon in Motostoke to get raped for three days until the Sponsors decided when Leon had repaid his debt to them. It was borderline inhuman.

Leon glared absentmindedly out the window, bundled up in a blanket, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweats. His hair was messy and unkempt, eyes red and harrowed. Miraculously the ring Hop gave him was still on his finger, hugging his skin safely and securely. He found himself rubbing it subconsciously, taking solace in it's grooves as he said nothing to the Chairman.  


Rose sighed lightly at the silent game Leon was playing. He shook his head and turned a page on his planner.

"I'll buy you a nice dinner, at that curry place you like. Will that cheer you up?"

Leon shot up, smashing his hand down onto the table. He turned to go stomp toward his private room in the plane muttering "you're full of shit" to Rose under his breath and slammed the door.

He wasn't sure how much later it had been before he got a knock on his door. He grumbled, straining while getting up to open it, only to find two glasses of booze on the floor. Leon frowned in anger, drinking them both in quick succession before tossing them against the cabin walls, shattering them into pieces. He sighed, leaning back into his bed, feeling some comfort before passing out completely.

  


-

  


"Mmmghh-ghhlg"

Leon bobbed his head on a larger's man penis while he held his hair, with another one fucking into his ass swiftly and deeply. Two other men had his hands around their cocks forcefully jerking them off to their pleasure. This time they had placed a collar around his neck and were leading him around around the room with a leash, which was similar to the first only bigger. He had 30 Sponsors here in Hammerlocke and he had to satisfy them all for a couple days till it was time to leave to the next town.

Leon's beautiful golden eyes where glazed over, the drugs doing their job and were and making him complicit and horny to his disgust. He bucked his hips into the man behind him, and rubbed his tongue all over the cock of the man in front of him.

The Sponsors jeered and insulted him like usual, though he simply drowned them out until they gave him a command. It was almost as if Leon wasn't really there anymore. Truthfully it was not a good feeling but he was thankful to the drugs for at least numbing some of the pain away.

The men all finished; in him, on him, around him. They shoved his face on the floor and yelled at him to clean up his mess.  


He complied.

25, 30, 35, 40. More lines were being drawn on his chest, but not even coming close to covering it. They took pictures of him and slapped him around. This time using tiny shock rods to put some life into him, electricity dancing all around his muscles. With every zap he flinched away, wincing as they poked and prodded him from every direction. It was definitely not enough to damage him permanently but it was enough to hurt.

His ass throbbed so bad, it had taken so many men fucking him roughly but they still weren't done. Even if the marks fill up to fifty, they still took their turns till they got their fill. The marks represent the amount of debt he owed his numerous Sponsors around the Galar Region. It felt never-ending.

One man grabbed Leon's tits and starting thrusting upward between them, spurting all over his face. Another grabbed the leash and yanked him, sending him to the floor. He grabbed Leon's sad dick and began to pump it, causing him to moan, aching to be touched more. The man stared into Leon's soul, with dark piercing eyes. Leon strayed away from his gaze, looking anywhere else.

"Do you like getting fucked like bitch, Mr. Ex Champion?" He snorted mockingly, quickening his pace.

Leon gasped and panted, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yes..."

"Do you want more of our cocks in you, Leon?"

He clenched his eyes shut. His hips bucking into the man's hand.

"Y-yes..."

"Beg for three cocks to fuck you all at once, Leon!" He yanked on the leash to bring Leon's face closer to his own while letting go of his penis before he could climax.  
Leon moaned and groaned, writhing on the floor, panting heavily now with heavy lidded eyes.

"Pl-please...fuck me with th-three cocks! Please..."

The men erupted with hoots n hollers and picked Leon off of the floor. One man laid back on a couch and sat Leon down on his dick. They pressed him down against the man, while another one went in from behind, making Leon gasp. The last one inserted himself from above, and shoved his way inside, stretching his hole even wider.

Leon couldn't believe he had three dicks inside of him at once, he was so full already! He wanted to yell at them to get out but wasn't able to find the strength. Words and pretty much everything else failed him, letting his body be abused so cruelly.  
A man started recording his stuffed ass and laughed. "Look at this! Former mighty Leon taking three dicks up his ass, he can't get enough it!"

The one behind grabbed his thighs and began thrusting, all three of them moving at different times, rubbing him in so many different ways and all the right places. Leon went wild, mewling and grasping onto the guy under him. His body was getting absolutely wrecked but none of them cared, they were stretching him out farther than he ever thought it could... and this was still only his first day in Hammerlocke.

  


-

  


**_[Hey Lee! How's your trip going? Sucks you gotta do business stuff for so long!!! We miss you!!]_ **

Leon had been staring at this text from Hop for the past 30 minutes. He was back on the plane in his private bathroom, soaking in a bath filled with Epsom Salts. His eyes began to water as he focused on the glowing screen, not knowing what to say.

He so wished he could tell the truth, but at this point he'd rather die than let his family know what lows he had been sunk too. They would never look at him the same and he, plain and simply, wouldn't be able to handle that.

He took a deep breath and started to type his reply.

**_[Its goin great haha! They love reminding me that I lost to an 11 year old but its all good lol! My Sponsors have been super understanding-]_ **

He set his phone on the towel on the edge of his bath and covered his mouth with his hand. This unbelievable surge of emotion had come over him out of nowhere and he began to cry, tears bursting out of him like a fountain. How the fuck did his life turn into this so quickly? Instead of spending much overdue time with Hop he was getting fucked out of his mind for days on end all because he lost the championship title!! Putting his trust in Rose has literally fucked him over, and now him wasn't sure if he was ever gonna be the same again.

A dark sinking thought crept into his mind as he turned his head slowly to see if his razor was still on the tray where he had left it a couple days ago. It wasn't there, or rather it was missing. He instantly felt a pang of guilt for even slipping down to that place even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

"I had your razor and other sharp objects removed, as a safety precaution."

Leon jumped slightly as Rose quietly walked into his bathroom his eyes cold and hands behind his back. Leon hadn't heard him come in, or aware of how long he had been there. The violet haired man scoffed and crossed his arms, welts and scratches being highlighted by the water. The marks on his chest had faded lightly but those bastards had used sharpies on his skin, and it would take at least a couple washes to fully get them off.

"I wasn't going to do anything you know." Leon huffed, his eyes still focusing on the empty tray, lingering on it like a ghost. "Couldn't risk you losing your insurance policy, right?" His voice was low, the bitterness creeping through and hugging to every word. If he had offed himself then Rose would be shit out of luck. Maybe it wouldn't be bad after all.

No! No....Leon shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. He still had two weeks left with this asshole. He couldn't give up just yet.

Rose sat down on the edge of the tub, moving Leon's phone to the floor for safety. He looked directly at the former Champion, a tinge irritated that he had stopped looking him in the eye since this trip began. It was disrespectful.

"Oh I'd still have one even if you did, but the Sponsors prefer you. That's all." He shrugged matter-of-factly. At this, Leon snapped his head around at frightening speed, honey eyes wide open, the widest they've been this past week. He stood up swiftly with his fists clenched so tight, his naked body exposed but he didn't care. The water cascaded off his muscles and splashed back down, the bathroom was so quiet that they sounded like deafening waterfalls. Before long the water settled, but the rage in Leon had not.

Rose hadn't even mentioned a name to get him so riled up, but he didn't have to. Anger was boiling up inside him as he glared at the Chairman dead on, their sights locked on to each other.

" _Don't-_ " he started, holding back his fury when all he wanted to was scream like a wild Feraligatr. "Don't you **EVER** -"

"I won't touch the boy Leon, as long as you hold up your end of the contract. Simple as that."

Leon shut his eyes in defeat and turned away, clicking his tongue to his teeth. He was always going see this through to the end, but now Rose had a surefire way to make sure he didn't give up halfway. He had to see this through...for Hop's sake. He lowered his shoulders and unballed his fists. The rage subsided, for now at least.

"Ugh, those fools roughed up your neck it seems. I'll make sure this heals." Rose's hand caressed his neck where the collar had been, his brows furrowed in annoyance. Leon's entire body froze at his touch, almost as if he had been turned into a statue. Something about Rose's hand felt so dangerous, it made him want so badly to slap it away, but he didn't dare move.

The Chairman removed his hand and retrieved his phone from his pocket, making some call Leon didn't care to listen to. He himself sank back down into the tub and sighed. He was extremely exhausted, from the assaults and from the drugs he had relied on to get through this entire ordeal. He was only allowed two days to rest in-between cities after all. The next one was Spikemuth, a real shithole of a place if he had to be honest. But luckily he only had a few Sponsors there so it wouldn't be as bad. He hoped.

Rose snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket, the sudden sound shook Leon out of his own thoughts. The Chairman stood up and placed Leon's phone back where it was, and promptly tugged on his suit sleeves.

"We arrive at Spikemuth tomorrow. We'll only be there for two days, so be sure to make it worth their money." And at that he left, leaving Leon alone again in bathroom. He sighed deeply and went over to his phone, deleting what he had written to Hop to replace it with something new.

**_[It's going great haha! Miss ya lil bro!]_ **

And send.

  


-

  


The Spikemuth Sponsors were savage and violent, two of them shoving their cocks in his mouth and two of them fucking his ass. They whipped his back with belts and slapped his thighs, causing Leon to moan around the dicks he was sucking. His mind was on fire, barely registering his surroundings and the faces of his attackers. They all finished in him and were replaced immediately. He was turned onto his back looking like a animal in heat, his face was crimson and his eyes were lidded. His was chest rising up and down raggedly as a man shoved himself inside Leon's entrance.

Of couple of them spit on his face, laughing at the Champion who was no more. Some sucked and bit his nipples, while others simply came on top of him, the white liquid standing out against his dark skin. The lines on his front had reached all the way down to right above his penis, completely covering him now in black marks. He had two more cities after this, but his mind was beginning to run thin. He had tried not to pay any mind to the amount of Sponsors he had racked up over the years, but deep inside he was always aware of growing numbers, knowing one day they would turn on him.

They pulled him up by his hair to his knees, and lined up behind each other stroking themselves off. The first man shoved his dick in his mouth and began to thrust roughly, spitting on top of Leon's head to add insult to injury.

"Ya better swallow us all, Leon! It's the least you could do for costing us millions! Our town is a fuck all mess thanks to you!"

They each took a turn fucking and coming into his throat in succession, not giving him much time in-between to swallow. Leon gulped as fast as he could but his body began to reject it, gagging as they continued without a care. When the last one finished, he violently turned to the side and hacked up a good amount of liquid, coughing and wheezing with tears in his eyes. He desperately tried to regain his breath, his body shivering and sweating profusely. The men slung insults and jeered at the pathetic display before them, circling him again and opening his legs.

  


-  
  


"Leon, you need to eat something." Rose scolded him as if he was a child. There was a wonderful spread set out before them on the table, steak, mashed potatoes, chips, and more, definitely putting normal airplane food to shame. The Chairman was helping himself to a juicy steak, while Leon stared blankly at his own.

He was looking worse for wear, and that was putting it lightly. He had spent the day after Spikemuth vomiting profusely, not leaving the toilet for hours on end. Bags had formed under his eyes, and his normally groomed goatee was a mess. His hair was tied up in a loose ponytail-which he was honestly getting so sick of it. Too many times have men dug their fingers in it and yanked him around like some toy. He was pretty sure some of them even jacked off with and in it in Spikemuth. Gross.

A gurgle erupted from his stomach, he winced, grasping it through a loose sweater this time. He was super hungry, he hadn't been eating well these past days for obvious reasons, but he couldn't bring himself to take a bite.

Rose scowled and waggled his fork at him. "Look at you, your face is so thin! Our next stop is Wyndon in two days, and we don't want you looking like a skeleton in front of them."

Gold eyes widened slightly. Leon raised his head weakly with a confused look.

"W-Wyndon? What happened to Circhester?"

"The Circhester Sponsors contacted me and requested if they could meet us at Wyndon. You'll be dealing with the remaining of your Sponsors there." He took another bite of steak like it was no big deal, while the blood drained from Leon's face.

"That's-that's nearly _50_ people, Rose!!" His voice was rising in disbelief, there's no way he'd make him satisfy that many people at once, right??

"I'm glad you know how to count, Leon." Rose kept eating away at his steak, unbothered by his outburst. Before he could take another bite, Leon snatched the Chairman's plate and tossed it across the cabin, sending the meat flying into the wall as the plate shattered into shards. He flexed his hands near Rose's neck, so so close to strangling it like a sponge. He wanted to so bad. It was right there begging for it, but he reached for his suit instead, getting right up in his face.

"Listen you **fucker!** " Leon snarled, his eyes glowing underneath his messy bangs. "After all these years, I'd thought you at least had some semblance of humanity in you to realize what you're doing to me!! I can't ...I can't **DO** this anymore, Rose!!" His voice cracked at the end with desperation, his gaze still furious now with tears streaming down his sullen face.

Rose looked at his wasted steak and sighed. How annoying. He reached up to remove Leon's grip from his suit, and shove him back into his seat. Normally Leon would have been too strong for him, but he was easily pushed over, his body too weak to stand its ground.

He reached into his coat pocket and flipped open his phone, staring Leon down like a hunter would to a wounded animal.

"Shall I make the call then?"

Leon's blood ran cold, putting his up in front of him as if a gun was held to face.

"No don't! _Please_ Rose, don't. I'm not trying to bounce, I-I'm just saying...that...that's a lot...to ask of someone. I'm supposed to be back home soon y'know?"

He sat himself upright in his chair, head still lowered like a cowering animal. Surely Rose would realize what he was trying to say right? He really should stop lying to himself.

"Oh I took care of that already. After their request I called your home to let them know your trip got extended one more week. You'll spend the remainder of this week in Wyndon, and the fourth one will be for your recuperation."

Leon's eyes shrunk, his body giving out, sending him sinking backwards into the chair. The only hope he was holding on to was being able to see his family in a couple days, and it was just _so_ easy for this devilish man to rip it away. Rose went behind his back and made this hell worse. Five days...five days in Wyndon...five days of him getting fucked to high hell and back by a army of depraved people he once called his Sponsors. He was speechless, all fight knocked out of him leaving him spent.

Rose snapped his fingers and a attendant brought him and Leon a new plate, the hot steak sizzling and crackling before them. The Chairman rubbed his hands together like a child and proceeded to dig in.

"Come now, it's fresh off the grill. You need to shape up."

Leon dejectedly reached for his fork and knife and began to cut, blood seeping from the slab of meat, pooling at the edge of his plate. He placed the small piece in his mouth to chew slowly, tears overflowing as he did.

  


-

  


Bright lights beamed down onto Leon from above, blinding him slightly. He was on his knees, naked and exposed for all to see, his arms tied up in front of him. It didn't take him long to realize he was not in a hotel room, but a Pokémon stadium, after all where else could host such a large amount of people gathering to see a special event?

A dark haired man walked up to him and grasped his chin, staring into his dusty yellow eyes. Rose had Leon cleaned up, his hair luscious and clean, his beard trimmed to perfection. The only things he left were the black marks on his torso. To show off to everyone the debts he had repaid.

"You really are one hell of a beautiful man, _Lee_." The nickname his brother used for him coming from anyone else made him want to die. He shut his eyes in defiance and looked away. There was ...so many of them in this stadium, all of them half naked and drooling, dying to get a piece of bis body. Before he knew it they were on him like ants on honey, throwing him to the ground like trash.

A light haired man wasted no time getting behind him and forcing himself in, digging his nails into Leon's back causing him to grimace. He fucked him swiftly, slapping his rear while he did, grunting disgustingly.

" _Fuuuuck_ you feel so good Champion! You like that?!"

"Ah-ahhnn! Y-yes..." Leon whimpered, bucking his hips into the man, his mouth open wide. Rose had given him a expensive drink to fit the situation, there was no telling what it was laced with this time. Whatever it was it really did a number on him. Every inch of his body felt sensitive as hell, the lightest touch made his dick twitch. Being manhandled so harshly made him dizzy.

A man quickly filled his mouth and Leon sucked it hungrily. The man wrapped his fingers around Leon's violet strands and pulled him close, all the way down to the hilt.  
  
"Shit, you love this cock don't you?! Can't get enough!"

Leon moaned around the man's penis, taking it all in. There was around ten people in this first wave, and he had them all. They came in him and on him as they passed the ex Champion around, drawing marks on his back now since the front was full.

They had him on his stomach, his knees, his back, some picked him up to fuck him against a wall, and some double teamed him while his legs were wrapped around another's waist.

The next wave brought out some equipment to tie him up to. His arms were pulled over his head and he was back on his knees. They placed a decent sized vibrator up his ass and turned it up, causing Leon to wail as he twisted from side to side. Underneath his entrance was a dildo, it wasn't placed inside him but was just barely touching it.

The men chuckled and whistled, admiring the view of the disgraced Pokémon trainer. Many pictures were taken, he guessed so at least, due to the large amount flashes he spotted going off. Leon whined as the vibrator rumbled inside him at top speed, hitting him in just the right spot but only barely missing the mark. The dildo was so close to his ass it drove him wild, the fact that it was there taunting him made him unbelievably upset.

The man in front brought out a jump crop-similar to the kind a jockey would use for Ponyta racing- and promptly whacked it across his left nipple. Leon howled and tossed his head back, leaning his raised arm, breathing heavy. _Fuck_ that hurt, but worse of all, it hurt so bad it almost felt _good_.

"Let's see how long you can last Leon, before you start begging us to fuck you!" He smacked the crop against his stomach, arm and inner thigh, Leon moaning louder each time, tears beginning to form.

"Ahhh! Nnnnnn!!! Pl-" he tried to speak but was overcome with pleasure. He didn't want to say it but he wanted them to fuck his gaping hole so bad. He knew it was the drugs talking but fuck, his body was overheating and he couldn't take it anymore

"Please!!" He gasped, his face as red as the blood inside his body. "Please!! Fuck me!"

He could hear some of them jeer _"wow it only took four hits, what a slut!"_ As the man in front let him down. He removed the vibrator and placed his foot upon Leon's head, pressing down on his temple.

"Fuck ya where, _Lee?_ "

Leon cried at the violated nickname and looked up at the man the best he could.

"E-everywhere, f-fuck me everywhere..."

And so they did.

Because of the stadium lights he couldn't tell when one day ended and another one began. So many men had entered him and came in him he had lost count, but luckily he was nearing the end of it all. The marks had reached all the way down his back ending at the base of his spine. There were only a few marks left before he hit 50. He was almost there.

His body was incredibly drained, everything was so sore and throbbing painfully. His knees were scraped red from rubbing against the stadium floor, and his ass- Arceus almighty his ass hurt so bad. It was full and leaking white liquid so much that it appeared to lighten up the shade on his legs. His stomach turned and his mouth felt disgusting. He in general felt disgusting.

They made him beg for things he didn't want, say things he didn't mean. His heart hurt and his mind was fading, he feared he might completely lose himself to the lust and start begging these men to fuck him for real. 

The fifth wave came out with hungry looks on their faces, per the norm. He must have blacked out during the third and fourth wave because he didn't remember anything from it. His vision was blurry from being kept awake for so long, and from crying an abundance of tears. He blinked a couple times before he was able to make out the shape of a orange blob that was standing alongside the men...wait...was that a...a Charizard?!

A new life filled with dread was bestowed upon him, he shot up from the ground only to be tackled by several men restraining him ever further. Leon shook his head wildly and fought against the men.

" **ROSE!!!** NO don't do this to me Rose, _please!!!!_ " He called out in desperation, his heart was racing, nearly beating out of his chest as they turned him onto his back, the dragon-like Pokémon towering above him. He had never been more afraid in his life.

One of the men sneered, his eyes glaring from the shadows on his face caused by the lights. "Rose ain't here, ya twit!" Laughter erupted around him, sinking Leon's heart even more.

Panic set in as he began to hyperventilate, looking around to plead with anyone if possible, but no one listened. Why would they? Judging by the looks on their faces they were looking forward to this. Leon was reduced to heaving sobs as he saw the Charizard's thick cock rise, its ridged edges sending him into a frenzy. This couldn't be happening, there's no way no way no way. The lizard was much to big for any human, they were going to kill him!

" _Please_ " he whispered, strained and hoarse. " _Pleaseplease_ don't do this, I-I'm sorry for losing I'm sorry please!!!" His begging reached no one as the Charizard positioned himself in front of Leon's hole. A man leaned down to Leon's ear and spoke as calm as ever, like this entire thing was a normal occurrence.

"Time for the grand finale Champion Leon!"

On command, the Charizard roared and forced his huge length into Leon's poor abused ass. Even after taking so many men these past five days, he was nowhere near ready for what he was about to experience next.

A truly, horrible scream filled the stadium, echoing around the empty chairs. Leon was stretched open beyond imagination, the pain excruciating and unbelievable. It's rough edges reaching places inside him he never thought possible. The sight of a Charizard shoving its cock deep in his asshole made him lose his mind. He watched as his stomach expanded upward, his body simply not built to take a dick this large.

"S-stop...my ass....stop ..." He barely managed to choke out, he could hardly breathe. Then the Charizard began to thrust, sliding part way out before slamming back in, and that was the point where Leon completely lost himself.

He had reached the highest point of shame and euphoria. Cheeks flushed as his mouth hung open, wailing as he was impaled over and over. The Sponsors jeered as they watched the dragon pound into Leon's ass, calling him dragon fucker and similar things, though none of their insults reached his ears anymore.

"Hah-hah...f-faster C-Charizard..." he wasn't in control of himself anymore, giving into pure animalistic instinct. The Charizard seemed to hear him and picked up its pace, thrusting into him with frightening speed. It rose up on it's hind legs, lifting Leon's ass up higher to get a better angle, pushing in deeper and deeper. Leon couldn't stand it, he tossed his head from side to side, wailing and moaning as if he was being torn apart.

Everything around him began fading to black, as Leon had reached the final tipping point into oblivion. Before fully passing out, he heard shouting, from what sounded like Chairman Rose, yelling "you idiots!!" Seeing his blur run into the stadium before finally succumbing to darkness.

  


-

  


Purple lashes fluttered open, to a unfamiliar room. It felt like he was floating on a cloud, weightless and unchained to the earth. As his vision returned to him, he surveyed the area around him. It was fancy, expensive and tacky. Copperajah memorabilia were placed about, along with a big extravagant painting of Chairman Rose.

....Rose....

Nausea suddenly over took Leon, who scrambled to the edge of the bed as quick as he could before vomited into the floor. It was all coming back to him...the trip to finalize the end of his Champion title. Paperwork, business....settling debt with his Sponsors across the Galar Region...Charizard-

Dizziness overtook him once again as he upchucked onto the same spot. Now becoming aware of his body again, he doubled over in pain, sweating everywhere. He began to scream at the realization of what he was put through for the past three weeks, everything crashing around him like tidal waves on broken rocks. He clawed at his face, eyes bulging and shaking, his chest heaving at such a quickened pace it was frightening.

The doors to the room burst open, revealing Rose and a couple nurses at his side looking alarmed and worried.

"Leon! What's wrong-" he started to say, before ducking down. Leon had tore a picture off the wall and lobbed it at the Chairman's head. Immediately the nurses dashed over, preparing a syringe.

Leon shrieked and gestured wildly at the men and women around him. They were trying to touch him and he was just NOT having it, he had his physical contact threshold filled for the next century or two.

" ** _DON'T!!!_** DON'T touch me you bastards get away from ME!!"

His strength still wasn't at 100% however and was unable to hold them off for long. They managed to grab his arms and legs to hold him down, while the last one was prepping his skin for the syringe.

Rose held his hands up in good grace and walked toward the panicking man slowly.

"Leon be still, they're trying to help you! I'm-I am trying to help you!"

Leon let loose a guttural roar at him in response like a feral Arcanine. His eyes were unhinged and and crazed, never stopping his yelling until the nurse finally stuck the needle into his skin.

1

2

3

4

5

That's how long it took for the drug to take its effect on Leon's body, relaxing him instantly. The screaming stopped and his eyes drooped, and just like that everything felt like a cloud again. The nurses let go of him and guided his head back down to the pillow gently, tucking him back into bed. Some had left and came back with a couple of buckets, one to clean up the mess and one to place beside him in case he felt ill again.

Rose walked up to Leon's bedside and sat down by his hand which in turn made Leon incredibly uneasy, but he couldn't move. The older man's eyebrows furrowed, his hands interlocked with each other. It was the first real look of sympathy he had for the former Champion in weeks. It took him a while to find the words, but after a brief moment of silence he spoke.

"I....truly regret what happened to you in Wyndon, Leon. They acted of their own accord at the end there against the rules of the contract. I never meant for that to happen."

Leon managed to scoff, staring mindlessly at the white ceiling above him.

"So...you only regret....the end. Nothing else huh...."

"Leon, we had a deal-"

"A deal...yeah yeah..." he coughed a bit causing him to wince in agony. "So gimme the news...straight doc. Am I dyin or what?" Leon's words were slurring together due to the sedative. His drug induced question was terrifying in the sense of he wasn't sure what answer his was hoping for. Or what he wished for.

Rose shook his head. "No, no Leon you're not going to die. I have the best medical professionals working on you. We have to have you in tip top shape by the end of this week after all."

This time Leon laughed, grabbing his stomach as he did. Delirium was setting in.

"You think...you think I'm gonna be top tip shape...by the end of this week? Hehhehe, that's a nice joke Chairman haha..."

"I'm not joking Leon. Your body will be as good a new, as was promised." Rose was straight faced and serious meaning every word, but Leon had stopped listening. He closed his eyes and buried into his pillow mouthing 'yeah yeah' before drifting off to sleep. Rose sighed and stood up, looking down at the broken champion. He could still see the welts and bruises tainting his beautiful skin.The tiniest tinge of guilt flashed in his eyes before turning away, letting Leon get some sleep. It was still only two days after Wyndon, he had a long road to recovery ahead of him.

  


-

  


A terrible nightmare plagued Leon that night, one with blinding lights, teeth and fire. Laughter echoing around in his mind, his body burning alive.  
Leon opened his eyes, his body drenched in sweat. Shaking to his very core, he looked around worried, afraid he was still down in that hell. The tacky self portraits and Copperajah junk reassured him that he was...safe in Rose's penthouse. Ugh, it really wasn't the best term to use but honestly anything would be better then where he was before. He sat up and saw that there was a glass of water on the bedside table sitting on top of a napkin. He looked at it with caution, wondering if it was spiked or not, that unsettling paranoia tormenting his stomach.  


Breathe. In. Out. In again. Leon closed his eyes and savored the oxygen moving in and out of his lungs and around his body. Even though his throat was dry, he pushed away the drink, not wanting to risk the possibility of passing out again. He moved the sheets to the side and set his feet on the floor, realizing that the nurses had changed him into scrubs or pajamas. Whatever they were, he shuddered at the thought of more people seeing his naked body and everything that was done to it. 

He shook those thoughts away and attempted to take one step forward, only for his legs to buckle from underneath him, causing him to collapse. He hit the floor face down with a **-THUD!-** and just laid there, his shoulders shaking from...laughter? Crying? Both? His body was so god damn weak, and he could feel it. Everything that had been done to him this past month came crashing down on him, forcing him down. Leon's eyes widened as he starting to gasp for air as if he was being suffocated. A vision of the many men who had assaulted him, forcing him down, stepping on him, holding him, making him take their dicks up his-

**NO!** Leon cried, slamming down on the floor with his fist, pounding it with all the might he had left on him. "Get off of me! Get away from me!!" 

Again the doors flung open, this time it was only Chairman Rose and one other nurse who rushed in the room to help. "Leon! Leon what's wrong?" Rose called out to him from a distance, even though Leon was weaker than he normally was, his arms were no joke. The nurse cooed as she knelt beside him, not touching him once, but whispering words of reassurance instead. 

"Hey...hey Mr. Leon you're ok, you're ok. There's just us here, no one else." 

Leon shook out of his daze, blinking a couple times before looking up at the nurse, and then to Rose. With great effort he pulled himself up off the floor, and leaned back against the bed. The nurse held her hands out the entire time, hovering over him, ready to catch him if he fell at any moments noticed, but never actually touched him. For this, he was grateful. Rose walked closer to them now that it was safe, one hand placed on his hips. 

"Leon, you know you shouldn't be out of bed just yet! You should have called someone in with the buzzer over there." His voice was condescending wrapped in "sympathy", and Leon _hated_ it. 

"I...I was just going to the bathroom to get some water." He looked down and to the side, away from Rose again. Something about looking at that man just caused his skin to crawl. 

This time the nurse spoke up, gesturing over to the table. "But Mr. Leon, there's a fresh glass of water waiting for you on the table over there, didn't you see it?" 

He sure did see it, but he didn't want to waste his breathe explaining his paranoia to these people. Leon followed her hand to the glass and shrugged. "No I guess I didn't." he knew Rose didn't buy that for one second but he didn't care. Rose frowned at his excuse, sighing before extending out his hand. 

"It's dark, and it's late. You should get some more rest before morning comes." 

Leon scoffed in response, "I got it, thanks" and strained to push himself up off the floor before crawling back into bed. He didn't want anymore of that man's help, if you could even call it that. All he wanted to do was go home.

  
-  


Morning came soon after, the light shining through the stupidly large windows, blasting Leon in the face. Why the hell would anyone want windows this big?? Leon squinted and groaned, reluctantly pulling himself up to lean against the wall behind him. His body felt....fuzzy, almost as if he wasn't really in his body. Referring to himself as Leon felt fake, untrue, as if he had any reason to lie about who he was. But when he really got to thinking about it...who _was_ he anymore? He certainly wasn't Leon the Unbeatable Champion, but after clinging to that name for so many years only for it to crumble away to dust. Revealing him as a body with no identity left him feeling soul crushingly depressed, while also simultaneously feeling the exhilarating fear of _freedom_. 

Tear droplets fell solemnly to the bed sheets strewn about Leon's lap, staining them with pure essence of sadness. His hand slowly reached up to caress his wet cheek, pulling it back to stare at the liquid upon his finger. How many times has he cried, exactly? Spewing so many tears till he was red and dry? No matter how many times he did, nothing seemed to matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing...nothing...nothing....nothing............... 

Without hesitation Leon reached over to the glass of water that was left on his bed stand and smashed it against the table. Shards and water flying everywhere, all except for the one shard in Leon's hand, gripping it so tight it began to pierce his dark skin, causing blood to form around it. He hovered the piece of broken glass over his wrist, staring blankly ahead at what his body moved to do on it's own. All he could hear was the deafening sound of own beating heart, as if it was shouting at him, _'Don't do it!!!'_ , begging him to reconsider. 

And just like that, Leon snapped out of it, gasping as the broken glass slipped out of his grasp. Staring ahead wide eyed and speechless, he pressed the call button on the wall, missing it twice before finally hitting it. He raised his hands to cover his mouth, his shoulders shaking violently as he sobbed at realization of what he almost did. Right on cue, the doors burst open revealing only Rose this time, walking briskly over to Leon's side. He genuinely gasped at the sight before him, broken glass, drops of blood practically glowing against the white bed sheets. Leon turned to Rose slowly, lowering his shaking hands to his chest, blood from his hand staining his face. The sight of it all nearly made Rose's heart pause. 

This was much, much worse than he anticipated. There was no way Leon would be suitable for public eye in such a short amount of time, not unless the most drastic measures were taken. Leon's eyes were dull and empty, peering into the Chairman's very being. No words were said, but they were practically saying, shouting, begging _'help me'_ , that look burned into Rose's mind for all of eternity. 

The older man gently took Leon's bleeding hand into his, and softly planted a kiss on top of it. Rose held it tenderly to his own mouth and whispered into it, so softly it was barely audible. 

"I'm so sorry, Leon." 

And he truly meant it.

  
-  
  
It had been a week since Leon got back from his trip with Chairman Rose, and of course Hop was ecstatic having him home, BEYOND ecstatic in fact. Finally he could hang out with his older brother all he wanted, and eat curry to their hearts content! Leon had smiled and hugged Hop, ruffling his hair like usual when he got off the plane, wearing casual clothes for the first time in well, years instead of his Champion outfit. He could tell Leon was still bummed a bit, and honestly he couldn't blame him. Especially after the three turned four week ordeal of him pretty much officially sealing the deal of no longer being the Champion, returning all the perks it came with. Who wouldn't be bummed after that, right? However as the days went on... Hop couldn't really explain it but something was... _off_ about his big brother. 

Hop would walk downstairs to find him staring out of a window absentmindedly sometimes, or space out while doing the dishes. It wasn't the most out of norm thing for someone to do, but when it came to his brother, Hop knew, he just knew he was off. A bigger thing that felt out of place was that whenever he asked Leon to bring out Charizard so they could have a causal Pokémon battle, he would always either brush him off for 'next time' or offer to use a different Pokémon. When Hop had asked him about it, and said he was giving it a bit of a break. 'It' being the key word here. 

He had talked to all sorts of people about it, Gloria, Sonia, the Professor. They all said that this was his first experience in years of not being the Champion and to be a little more understanding. After hearing that so many times, Hop was beginning to get frustrated. He _wasn't_ imagining things! He knew his bro almost better than anyone, and he knew something was wrong! He bit his lip and whipped out his phone, calling the only other person who knew him just as well as he did. 

Leon was sitting on a hill overlooking Postwick surrounded by Wooloo, silently watching the clouds float by. The dewiness of the grass swirling around and filling the air with a lovely aroma. The smell of home. 

"Leeeeeeeee~on!" He heard from down the way, turning around to see Hop bounding up the hillside, panting and out of breath. Leon couldn't help but smile softly at his energetic brother, raising a brow. 

"Hey there Hopscotch, you runnin' from prickly Rookidee again?" 

Hop inhaled deeply and put his hands on his hips. "No! That was one time! But that's beside the point, someone's here to see you!" 

"Oh yeah? Who?" 

Spiky bits of hair resembling dragon quills rose up from behind the green bluff, revealing none other than the Dragon Specialist himself, Raihan. A wide smiled formed on Leon's face, standing up to greet him. 

"Oi you bastard, am I not worth a ring anymore, is that it?" Raihan grinned his trademark grin and pulled Leon into a Ursaring hug, both men laughing-slapping each other on the back. They pulled away, Leon crossing his arms loosely, smiling at his former rival. 

"It's good to see you, Raihan! What are you doing here all the way in Postwick?" 

"To catch up with you, duh!" Raihan beamed, declining to mention any hint of Hop calling him here, for which the teen was silently grateful for. "I wanted to say this in person, you put up one hell of a fight during the finals. How bout we go one last round, just you n me, for old time's sake?"

Leon laughed half heartedly, waving his hand in the air. "Raihan please, I'm not dying, I'm just retired. We can have a fight later." His looked off to the side with a half smile. Behind his back, Hop shot Raihan a look that said, _"see I told you!"_ and pointed at his brother discreetly. The Dragon user raised a brow, not needing Hop to spell it out for him. Without warning he grasped Leon's head with his enormous hands and turned his face back toward him. Leon jumped just a bit at this, meeting the piercing blue of Raihan's eyes. 

Raihan cocked his head ever so slightly to the side and held Leon still. "Hey, where are you mate?" He asked, voice low and steady. Leon raised his brows in confusion. That was a weird question. 

"Where am I? Bro I'm right here, haha" His eyes closed and mouth in a strained grin. Not really getting what his friend was trying to do. Raihan sighed, letting go of Leon's head, moving his hands down to his shoulders, gripping them firmly. His expression unusually serious. 

"Look at me Leon, what's goin on with you?" 

The air was still, the moment of happiness between them replaced with a thick aura of tension. A few moments passed before Leon responded. 

"Nothing, Raihan-" 

Leon opened his eyes; eyes that previously used to shine brilliantly like the glowing sun, casting light and hope to all who saw it, but were now a dull, rusted bronze. The soul they held before nowhere to be found. They were utterly hollow.

  
"I'm completely fine." 

  
  
-


End file.
